


Кондиционеры

by Pthah



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pthah/pseuds/Pthah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тимку доводят)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кондиционеры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Airconditioners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743224) by [Pthah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pthah/pseuds/Pthah). 



> Собственно, оригинал, есть такое же, но на английском.

H: Тим, хочешь мороженого?

Speed: Нет, спасибо, не хочу…

Alexx: Тимми, милый, ты же никогда не отказываешься от мороженного…

Speed: У меня горло болит.

H: Быть этого не может, сейчас июль.

Speed: Ну ребят, я ж не буду вас обманывать…

Alexx: В последний раз, когда ты отказался от мороженного, ты страдал депрессией, так как думал что якобы сильно растолстел. Тим, ты же совсем худой, тебе просто необходимо питаться

Speed: Нет, правда, я не думаю, что я толстый, я просто не могу есть мороженное…

H: Дорогой, я люблю тебя таким какой ты есть, даже очень худым, не переживай…

Speed: Горацио, ты не понимаешь, это никак не связано с моим весом, просто я простудился…

Alexx: Тимми, посреди лета люди не простужаются…

Speed: Значит я уникален, у меня болит горло!

H: Спиди, не нервничай, это плохо влияет на твой цвет кожи, лучше съешь мороженного…

Speed: Я не нервничаю! Я НЕ БУДУ МОРОЖЕННОЕ! У МЕНЯ БОЛИТ ГОРЛО!

Alexx: Тимми, скажи, как ты умудрился простудиться посреди лета?

Speed: Это все кондиционеры…

H: Детка, опять ты за свое, уверяю тебя, в них нет никаких подслушивающих устройств…

Speed: H, я не об этом, я тогда над Стетлером шутил.

Alexx: Да, а курс лечения у психиатра тоже шутки?

Speed: Алекс, Горацио, послушайте меня! На улице жарко, не так ли?

Alexx & H: Даааа…

Speed: Люди обычно потеют, когда на улице жарко, не так ли?

Alexx & H: Даааа…

Speed: А когда человек, вспотевший, заходит в прохладное, кондиционированное помещение, то он начинает мерзнуть, не так ли?

Alexx & H: Даааа…

Speed: А когда он мерзнет, он что? Он простужается, не так ли?

Alexx & H: Даааа…

Speed: А когда он простужен, то у него болит горло…

Eric: Кто простудился?

Speed: Человек, который пришел с жаркой улицы в прохладное помещение, где много кондиционеров…

Eric: H, Alexx, он опять за свое?

H: Ага, отказывается есть мороженное.

Alexx: Я его уверяю, что он совсем не толстый, но он все равно…

Speed: ДАЙТЕ МНЕ ВАШЕ МОРОЖЕННОЕ ТОЛЬКО ОТСТАНЬТЕ!

Тим схватил эскимо и выбежал из комнаты отдыха.

Eric: Горацио, ты же обещал проследить, чтобы он во время принимал таблетки…


End file.
